


Misery and Sugar

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blam friendship ficlet with background Klaine and some implied pre-Samchel stuff. Takes place sometime next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthday fic for orangegirl22 on tumblr. That she can't read yet because of vague 5x06 spoilers. Also, she didn't ask for Blam, so I sort of failed her. But her prompt was Mountain Dew, so I did what I could.

Sam has just finished paying for his snacks when Blaine hoists all of his selections up onto the counter at the convenience store. Sam’s eyes widen.

“A 12 pack of Mountain Dew? Dude, that stuff is basically poison. I’m pretty sure it’s banned in 47 countries.”

“It’s not for me,” Blaine says as the cashier starts ringing up his purchases. “It’s for Kurt. He had a really bad day. Mountain Dew is his favorite ‘wallowing in misery and sugar’ drink.”

Sam frowns. “So you decided to put him out of his misery?”

“Sam, you just bought an energy drink and family size bag of Doritos, you are no position to judge.”

“The Doritos are for everyone,” Sam says defensively. “I know you hate them, but Santana always steals them, so I just figured it would be easier to get a really huge bag.”

“This Mountain Dew is _not_ for everyone. I was specifically instructed to buy a 12 pack, and if Kurt doesn’t receive all 12 of his cans, it might not be pretty.”

“Hey, talk to Santana, I won’t be stealing that. It’s gross.”

“It really is,” Blaine agrees as he hands a $50 bill. “But you can’t steal his ice cream, either.”

Sam leans over, interested. “What flavor did you get?”

“Cheesecake Brownie,” Blaine says, moving his arm to protect his purchases. “It’s a gift!”

“So he doesn’t know about it yet, which means he wouldn’t miss it!”

Blaine frowns. Sam doesn’t always eat as healthy as he could, but he rarely treats himself to ice cream. “Did you hear any news about that modeling gig today?” Blaine guesses.

Sam looks away. “Yeah, I didn’t get it. But it’s no big deal, it was sort of weird thing with, like, animal prints, and you know how I feel about giraffes. I mean, I was basically trying _not_ to get it, because-”

“You’ll get something way better, I bet,” Blaine interrupts, then turns to the cashier. “Can you ring the ice cream up twice? Sam, if you want to go grab another one, I’m sure we could keep it off of Kurt’s radar, at least for a little while.”

Sam’s eyes widen in excitement. “We can share,” he calls over his shoulder as he approaches the freezer. “If we eat it all tonight maybe we can keep it away from Santana, too.”

“She’ll be busy with the Doritos,” Blaine points out as Sam returns with the ice cream.

“True,” Sam says, biting his lip. “Maybe I should grab another bag of those?”

Blaine can’t help but cringe at the idea of bringing another giant bag of Doritos home. Sam’s going to be feeling bad enough about eating from just the one. “One bag’s probably enough for now, ” he says, forcing a casual tone. “Rachel really hates how Doritos smell, did you know that? I’ve heard Kurt mention it before. She thinks they make people’s breath smell terrible.”

“Well, they’re not really for Rachel,” Sam says, starting to blush. “But um, maybe I should just give them to Santana. Like, as a gift. For not murdering me last week when I broke her perfume bottle.”

“That would be nice,” Blaine says, trying hard not to laugh as he accepts his change and picks up bag and the 12-pack of soda from the counter.

“So, uh has Kurt ever mentioned Rachel having a problem with ice cream breath?” asks Sam, reaching out to take the soda from Blaine as they head for the exit. “I’m not wondering for any specific reason, really, it’s just good to know these things about your roommates.”

“Oh, totally,” Blaine agrees, grinning, and manages not to add, “particularly the ones you want to make out with.”


End file.
